A Rock and a Hard Place
by thatclaykid
Summary: Finn has grown up to be quite a hero. The past three years have come and went, and Finn now has the stuff to take on any evil that come his way. Finn is now old enough, but old enough for what? He has conquered everything big and small, but what happens when the evil he seeks to destroy seems indestructible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A gentle breeze passed and the sun peeked out from behind a cloud—it's just another normal day in the land of Ooo. The birds are chirping and laughing from two brothers can be heard in the distance. Whether it's sunny or stormy, Finn and Jake have always sought out adventure; these last few years have been a monument to that. A branch snaps and the bushes rustle as the two step out of the forest and onto the grasslands, still laughing from a previous comment. Finn continues laughing as he is recalling the event, "…and then he was like, "You have destroyed my life's work, and for that, your misery shall be severe!""

"Severe my butt cheeks," Jake replied, "You showed that forest demon who's boss."

The two continued walking toward the treehouse. "Hey Jake, do you think that forest demons have souls?"

"I dunno man, that's something to ask a half orc shaman." Jake said.

Finn though about it for a second, "Yeah man, probs."

As the conversation died, their minds wandered off to other thoughts. Finn, wanting to break the silence, asked "So Jake, what did you have in mind to do today? We could go have a chill party with the water nymphs, or maybe we could find a turtle and teach it karate."

"Actually, I had plans with Lady," Jake said. "We are going to have dinner with the kids. Sorry man."

"Aw. I guess I will see if BMO has any new games. Later Jake."  
"Later man."  
The two parted ways, and Finn headed back to the treehouse.

Finn has grown a lot in the past three years. His once pudgy and young body has now matured into a slender 6'2'' frame, his shoulders have broadened, and his 'awesome' hat has been sized up, with locks of hair regularly poking out to brush across his face. In his recent years of travel and battle, he has gained strength and speed, making him even more dangerous to the evil lurking in the shadows. The constant battles have also given him plenty of scars throughout his body.

As he approached the treehouse, Finn picked up in speed. There was no real reason why, he was just bored and wanted to kick something. Finn kicked open the door. "BMO! BMO! BMO!"

"Finn!" BMO shouted. "I have been cleaning your room all day, even your smelly socks. Where have you been?"

Finn replied "Oh, Jake and I were fighting evil stuff. You gots any new games for me? Jake had plans with Lady, so that means I have nothing to do today."

BMO grinned. "Well lucky for you, I have a brand new game. It's called Cave Explorer!"

"Great; pop it in, Imma go grab some grub for my dump truck." Finn ran into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for his day of relaxation.

Several hours pass, and Finn is lounging around playing BMO. The sun is almost set outside, and Jake still hasn't returned. Lately, Jake has been spending the night at Lady Rainicorn's house. It doesn't bother Finn; hell, he occasionally spends the night at other chick's houses too. The only downside is that Finn doesn't get to spend as much brotime with his brother, but he figures that's just what happens when you grow up.

Finn gets frustrated and throws the controller, "BMO, this game stinks. I think I am going to go take a bath; my bod reeks."

As Finn hits the first step, the phone rings. Finn sighs as he walks over to see who would be calling at this time of day. "Hello?"

"Hi Finn," Princess Bubblegum greeted, "I need you to come down to the castle, it's very important."

Finn's heart raced. Finally, he had something to do today. "Alright Prubs, I'm on my way!"

He raced out the door and shouted, "I'm headed out, BMO. Don't wait up!"

On his way to the Candy Kingdom, Finn had time to think. He had time to think about all of the things that he went through in the past three years. The battles, the fights, the relationships, all of it just seemed like one big blur to him. It's like one day he is 15 and visiting farmers markets with Flame Princess, and the next he wakes up and he's 18 now and taller than Marcelline. Things seemed to have taken off after FP was called back to the Fire Kingdom. Her dad died and the kingdom needed a ruler. After that day, the two seemed to float more and more apart. Now; Finn gets an occasional message from Flambo saying "Hi", but he hasn't seen her in years.  
After FP was out of the picture, Finn took a break from relationships altogether. He and Jake just destroyed evil wherever it popped up. They have even ran into the Lich several times and kicked his buns. Finn soon started going to parties whenever Jake was away and met some babes. He figured that it doesn't hurt to mess around with other chicks, so why not? They were more than willing. Finn the hero, who has grown up into a very handsome man, who wouldn't want to? But as the years passed, Finn couldn't help but think about his original love, the first heartbreak: Princess Bubblegum.

Finn reached the Castle and was greeted by Peppermint Butler. "Hi Pbutt, is Bubblegum around? She called me saying she needed help with something."

"Yes." Peppermint replied. "Right this way, Finn."

Finn is lead up the castle stairs he has walked so many times before. He doesn't need Peppermint to show him where he is going; this is practically his second home. "Princess? Finn is here to see you."

Princess Bubblegum is sitting in her lab, surrounded by beakers, test tubes, and note sheets full of all sorts of equations. There are several chalk boards that surround her, filled with illustrations, equations, and more nonsense. She looks up from her work and a smile jolts across her face. "Finn, I've been waiting for you!"

"Hi Prubs," Finn responded, "you needed me down here for something?"

Bubblegum walked over to Finn, "Yes, I needed help with a recent finding I made on an expedition to the outer Ice Mountains I took part in several weeks ago."

"Well what did you find that you need my help? Is it something I can fight?" Finn said while punching the air.

Bubblegum Smiled and grabbed Finn's hand, "Come with me, you'll see why."

Bubblegum ran do the back room and unlocked the door, still dragging Finn by his hand. "At first I thought I was mistaken, but I did some tests to make sure that this was the real deal. As soon as the test came back, I called you right away."

Finn looked puzzled, "For what?"

"This" She responded, anticipating his question.

Princess Bubblegum flung open the door to reveal a man in a cryogenic freezing chamber. Not a humanoid, not an animal, not a Minotaur, but a human man. He was wearing some sort of lab coat, along with a strange amulet around his neck. The man looked perfectly fine, save for a distressed look on his face. The princess looked over at Finn. His jaw dropped. She continued, "I found him in ruins. He was frozen solid. I ran every test on him. He is human, and seems to predate the war. As far as I can tell, he was frozen alive, which gives us the opportunity to unfreeze him. If we can get him breathing, we can learn more about science than we've ever dreamed!"

"He's…Human?" Finn muttered in complete awe.

"Yes Finn." Bubblegum said. "As far as we can tell, he is the last known human besides you. This is why I needed you down here. This is important to me, but it's even more important to you. I know how soul searchy and spaced out you get when you get when you think about the human species. This is a big moment for you. We both need to be here for this." Princess said as she put her hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn came back to his senses, "Yes…Yes, I am ready! What do you need me to do?"

"Just go over to that lever," Bubblegum responded, "and on three, pull it down at the same time as I do. Ready?"  
"Ready Pbubs." Finn echoed back, determined as ever.

"Okay. One…Two…Three!" Both Finn and Princess Bubblegum pulled the levers, releasing a plume of fog inside the chamber, blocking their views of the man.

The door to the cryogenic freezing chamber opens, and the man falls to the ground. He starts coughing uncontrollably. "PB, something's wrong with him. Save him!" Finn shouts as he climbs to the man's side.  
"I-I don't know how!" Bubblegum says frantically while scanning his body with a hand held device.  
The amulet around the man's neck starts glowing a light-blue color. He looks as though he is growing, and his clothes start tearing off of his body. The whole castle starts rumbling. Finn and Bubblegum both back off, shocked at what is going on. "What the nut!?" Princess Bubblegum yells.

"Princess, what's happening?" Finn yells over the now deafening rumbling.

"I don't know!" Bubblegum yells back.

The man now grows rapidly. His soft peach colored skin is now a hard gray. He has lost any human physical features as his body becomes rounded and heavy. The rumbling stops. The once man stands up as his head hits the ceiling. Where the amulet was now sits a shining light-blue sphere. He is no longer man, he is a golem.

The golem looks around to see both Finn and Princess Bubblegum standing nearby; both shocked at what just transpired. Then, the golem lets out an ear shattering roar that rocks the foundations of the castle. Finn snaps back to reality and screams "Run away, PB!" while simultaneously pulling out his sword.

Just after Finn yelled, the golem faced Bubblegum and with one swift motion, grabbed her. Finn, no longer thinking, yells "PRINCESS!" as his feet pound the ground faster than they ever have before.

He launches into the air and prods the golem's leg with his sword, making full contact. To his surprise, the leg takes no damage; his sword just bounces right off. The golem doesn't seem at all phased. He simply picks up his fist and rapidly strikes Finn. The hero flies into the stone wall, where he is immobilized. The golem, seeming content with this, breaks open a wall and walks away, all while Bubblegum screams "Finn!"

Finn, weakly echoes back "Princess…" before slipping out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn comes to just after sunrise. He had been out for hours now, still in a daze. He stands up, his body hardly willing to cooperate. Upon standing, a throbbing headache starts, causing Finn to wince and grab his head. His hand passes over all of the dried blood caused by an open wound from the prior fight, covering his hat, hair, and face. The images from the night before hit him. Charged on freshly pumping adrenaline, he sprints to Lady's house to find Jake.

He reaches Lady's house and proceeds to pound on the door. The time of day it was never hit Finn, nor did it occur to him that they are probably still sleeping. Finn stood there out of breath, counting the seconds as if they were hours. He frantically pounds again. This time, an exhausted Jake, coupled with bags under his eyes, answers the door. "What could anyone possibly want at—Finn? What happened? You look terrible!"

Finn's mind raced. "Jake, IwenttoPB'scastlebecauseshewantedmetohelpher, and—"

"Whoa dude, you need to slow down." Jake said, yawning. "Take deep breaths and calm down. Now, what happened at Bubblegum's castle?"

Finn took a deep breath and explained the whole situation to him. "Wait, so there was a guy, but he went all rock golem on you?" Jake asked, confused. "That's weird, man. Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Finn replied, "all I know is that I am going back to track him now, and I need your help."

"Finn that will solve nothing. If your sword did no damage before, what makes you think you will do better this time? We need to have a plan and go in there all ninja style." Jake said, while jerking his arms back and forth.

"Well what do you want me to do?!" Finn exclaimed, "Sit here while Bubblegum could be being tortured? Or even worse…"

Jake got serious. "Finn, I am not saying we wait around for this to blow over. I am saying that going in there right now is suicide. Look at you; you are in no condition to fight. If anything's first, it's going back to the treehouse to use some of those Cyclops tears to heal you."

"Okay," Finn sighed, "but what do we do after that?"

Jake fell silent for a second, trying to think of the possibilities. "Well…do you still have those copies of The Enchiridion we took? I am sure there is something in there about golems."

"Hey… Yeah yeah yeah!" Finn exclaimed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jake stretched himself tall, picked up Finn, and ran to the treehouse.

Once at the treehouse, Jake went to get the copies they had made of the Enchiridion before it was destroyed while Finn went to get the magical teardrops from the Cyclops that he kept for emergencies. They met up in the living room, Finn fully healed and Jake with an armful of papers. They started sorting through all of the pages. BMO walked out from the kitchen yawning, wearing a purple robe and holding an empty coffee mug. "What are you guys doing back so early?"

"Not now BMO, we're busy." Finn replied, still focused on searching through the scattered papers.

Jake stopped on a sheet and scanned it carefully, "Hey dude, I got something."

Finn rolled over to see what Jake had found. Jake continued, "Golems are jerks. What they lack in intelligence, they have in strength. Not only are they strong, but they are impervious to most melee attacks. These things are hard to destroy, but luckily, they have a weak spot: Magic. Certain magic can easily destroy a golem. Another weakness of a golem is fire—if hot enough, it may melt them. Golems are also known to create an army. If lucky, the armies may be easy to destroy, depending on what earth was available (although don't put your money on it.) Try mixing and matching for the perfect golem crushing strategy… Some golems are created from spells or cursed objects. If this is the case, destroy the object, and the golem should drop dead. Happy golem hunting."

"Good, so we know how to kill it," Finn said, "but where are we going to find magic items, let alone wizard magic?"

Finn and Jake's faces both lit up as they looked each other in the eyes, simultaneously saying, "Choose Goose."

The two run toward the shack where Choose Goose normally sells his stuff. They catch him just as he is opening up for the day. Finn shouts to Choose Goose from afar, but continues as he gets closer, "Choose Goose…Hey, we need your help."

"Why hello, it's been awhile Finn," Choose Goose chimed, "I'm assuming you seek a weapon to help you win?"

"Yes Choose Goose, it's very important." Finn responded, focused. "Princess Bubblegum has been kidnapped. We need something to defeat a golem. Something made with magic or fire."

Choose Goose smiled, "Now there's dedication I can admire. I'll show you the several weapons I have that combine magic and fire."

Choose Goose presented the brothers with an array of weapons. Finn had his eye on a sword that, when held, erupts into a fiery white hot blade. "How about that one?"

"Ah yes, you fancy the sword of Gargwes. Here, take it for your quest!" Choose Goose said as he handed the sword to Finn.

Finn grabbed the sword and started swinging it. "Ha-ha rad. What do I owe you for this?"

"Oh there is no fee; my one wish is to see the Princess free." Choose Goose responded.

"Thanks a lot Choose Goose. We owe you big time. See ya' later!" Finn said as he and Jake started for the Candy Kingdom.

Once at the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake found that half of the citizens were surrounding the hole in the wall where the golem left. The entirety of the Banana Guards were also there inspecting the scene. Finn once again jumped onto Jake's back as he stretched four times his size. Finn spoke loud and authoritative, "Citizens of the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum was taken late last night. Do not fear, Jake and I are on our way to fight him and take back your leader." The crowd cheered as Finn rode Jake through the path of destruction caused by the golem.

Finn and Jake followed the path for several miles before slowing down. "Hey dude, I am pretty sure these tracks are leading to Red Rock Cliffs." Jake remarked. "I mean it would make sense. Golems do like rocks and stuff."

"Figures as much." Finn responded.

There was a long silence yet again. Jake sighs. "Okay dude, I have something to ask. Is there anything going on between you and Bubblegum?"

Finn responds immediately "Pfft, no. What the stuff are you talking about, Jake?"

"Dude, don't lie to me," Jake says, with irritation in his voice, "Tell me the truth that's going on in your mind, because I think you and Bubblegum are up to something. I know about the nights you've spent at the castle in the past couple of months. I know about the sneaking out and late nights. BMO has told me all about it. I don't want to hear any bull. I'm your bro, and bro's are supposed to tell bro's everything."

Finn sighs, "Damn it BMO… Okay, you caught me. I have been hanging out at the castle occasionally when you are at Lady's. There is nothing serious, I just get lonely at the tree house, and Peebs is just so inviting. We sit around and talk, tell some stories and watch movies but that's it, I swear."

"So wait, are you two a thing;" Jake asked, "what ever happened to you two being just friends?"

"No dude, I swear, we are not together. I mean sometimes it seems like it, the way we talk and stare at each other, but we are not a thing."

"So do you want to have a thing with her?" Jake asked.

Finn fell silent, staring down at his hands for a long while. "Finn?" Jake echoed.

Finn exploded "Yes. Yes I do alright?! I thought years ago that I was going to move on and be happy with someone else, but after all of this time, she's still there. She is the only one there for me, Jake. And guess what? I'm not too young for her anymore. Maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time I can be more than her hero."

The two silence as they come to the edge of Red Rock Cliff. Down below sits a massive freshly built fortress made of stone, coupled with many golem guards patrolling the parameters. Finn whispers, "What time is it, bro?"

Jake looks up at Finn, "Adventure time."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake tied his arm around a tree and grabbed a hold of Finn. The two silently repelled down the cliff, avoiding any attention drawn to them. When they reached the bottom, they swiftly slid behind a rock, just as one golem was walking by. "We can be as sneaky as we want, but there is no way we're getting in there silently." Jake whispered.

Finn agreed, "Toats. We're going to have to go in there with everything we've got. The benefit of this area is that these golems seem to be made from the same rock as the cliffs are—clay. With any luck, you may be able to break through them with a solid punch."

The two nodded at each other. Just as the next golem was approaching, Finn and Jake leaped out and, with a war cry, sliced the guard golem in two with the sword. Finn was shocked. "Dude, this sword is like a golem killing machine! It's algebraic!"

As Finn ended his sentence, they look up to be confronted by 6 more golems. "Ready buddy?" Jake asked as the two stood back to back. "Ready, bro."

With that, Finn and Jake leaped forward, each ready to strike a nearby golem. Jake stretched his fists into two massive sledgehammers, and Finn with his fiery sword. Finn's blade sliced through each golem like butter, but Jake was having trouble. Every punch he connected, Jake let out an "Ow" with no effect on the golem.

"Finn, it's not working!" Jake whined.

"I don't know, try something else, I'm…kinda…busy!" Finn said while battling two golems at once.

One golem punched Jake square in the face. "I don't like to be touched!" Jake said, grabbing the golem and throwing it. It flew a hundred yards away before smashing to pieces on the ground.  
"Bingo!" Jake exclaimed, picking up two more golems and smashing them together, crumbling them to gravel.  
A fine dust of freshly demolished golems littered the air. The two looked at each other and nodded before they ran to the fortress walls. Once at the walls, Jake stretched just over ten feet tall to peer over them before picking up Finn to take a look. There were a dozen more golem guards in the courtyard, but on the other side of them there was an open gate; one which could help lead them to the Princess.

Finn and Jake simultaneously jumped over the walls, landing in battle positions. The sudden movement alerted the guards, all of which rushed over in unison, creating an ominous rumble. The brothers rushed forward with all of their might, determined to take these golem guards down. Finn launched into the air and down onto the first guard, where he jammed the sword straight through the golem's chest. In one motion, he pulled the blade up straight through it's head while doing a back flip off his body. At the same time, Jake began launching one golem at a time, even playing what seemed to be like a pseudo bowling game as he rolled them at each other.

When all of the dust settled, the two heroes were back to back again, breathing heavily. "I think that's all of them. C'mon, we need to hurry," Finn said before him and Jake ran through the gate.

They ran up a set of spiral stairs, and ran into a locked oversized door with a giant keyhole in the middle. Jake ran up to it and tried pounding it down, but was unsuccessful. "Wait," Finn said while looking at the sword in his hands, "What if I pierce the lock with my blade?"

Jake shrugged, "I guess it's worth a try, go ahead."

Jake stepped aside and Finn positioned himself in front of the door. He exhaled and took a running leap at the door and, with all of his might, jammed the sword into the lock. The door rumbled and large cracks started to grow from the keyhole. Finn pulled out his sword and backed off. The rumbling continued as the cracks reached the outer edges of the door. The door fell, leaving a pile of rubble at their feet.

The two stepped inside to reveal a large throne room. It was adorned with pillars, tapestries, and a long carpet from the door to the throne. At the end was the original golem and next to him was a cage made of stone with a distressed Princess Bubblegum in it. "Finn! Jake! Oh thank glob," the Princess said.

The golem stood up and let out a ground rumbling roar causing everyone in the room to cover their ears in pain. As the golem approached, Finn and Jake looked at each other, "Ready buddy?" Jake asked.

"Ready," Finn echoed.

Jake grew three times in size to match the golem's height and width. Finn stopped confused. "Jake," Finn yelled, "I thought you needed magic to beat this dingus."  
"That's where your sword comes in," Jake replied as him and the golem circle each other, "I'm gunna hold him down for you."

Just after Jake said this, the golem's arm started shaking violently while rocks started shifting on it. His arm transformed into a large hammer. Just after finishing transforming, the golem started swinging his arm rapidly in a windmill motion. Jake's eyes got wide and he whispered "Oh glob."

The golem released his arm and left it barreling at Jake. Jake tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The arm connected with Jake's face and instantly knocked him to the ground. Jake lay there unconscious, shrinking to his original size again.

At this point, Finn's astonishment turned into anger. "That's it!" Finn screamed, "You've taken the Princess, and now have hurt my best friend. Prepare to die."

This time, the golem shook violently as a whole. His whole body shook feverishly, and where his freshly missing arm was, now grew a new arm. But, that was not all. The arm now shook as it did before, reshaping and transforming into something new. It was no hammer though, this time, his arm took the form of a stone blade. "If that's the way you want it, then so be it!" Finn screeched.

Finn and the golem barreled at each other. With every step, the golem's heavy footsteps released gravel from the ceiling. Finn, on the other hand, approached swift and nimbly with his flaming blade in hand. As the two came within striking distance, each raised his sword into the air. The two's blades collided. This time, Finn's blade glided right through the golem's body, tearing his freshly made sword arm in two. The golem, surprised and angered by this, once again let out a roar. He faced Finn and, with his other undamaged arm, started pounding the ground trying to squish the hero. Finn dodged the golem's slow attack and made a bee line to the golem's legs. Finn swung his sword twice, each time thrashing through the golem's legs. The golem, now with no support, fell to the ground. One last time, Finn leaped into the air before severing the golem's last limb. He walked up the golem's body before stopping at the shining light blue gem in it's chest. "I was so excited that I wasn't going to be the only human anymore when you showed up, but now I just want you gone."

With that, Finn picked up his blade and sunk it into the golem's chest, shattering the sphere. The golem let out one last roar before the light from the sphere soaked the room. The light stunned Finn, and he fell to the ground. The light dimmed, and Finn rose to find the scientist once again trapped in ice—an amulet still wrapped around his neck holding a light blue glow. "Finn, I need a little help!" The Princess yelled from halfway across the room.

Finn's eyes left the man in ice, "Oh, right. Sorry Prubs."

He ran across the room to Princess Bubblegum's cage. The Princess backed up, and he cut the bars before sheathing his new sword. The Princess rushed out and jumped in Finn's arms.

The two shared a brief hug before Finn came to his senses, "Oh, I forgot, Jake!"

They ran over to Jake, who was still knocked out cold with scratches all over his face from the golem's arm. Finn knelt down at Jake's side, "Jake. JAKE," he yelled, shaking his brother.

Jake rolled over groaning, "Arrr…Finn? What, what happened?"

"The golem scronked your face in and knocked you out," Finn replied, helping Jake to his feet, "How are you feeling?"

Jake rubbed his face, "Sore. My face is all jacked up and my eye meat hurts. But I think I will be okay."

The three walk over to the man trapped in ice. "When you broke the gem in his chest, it forced him revert back to this state." Bubblegum sighed. "It looks like we will never be able to gain his knowledge. And for what it's worth Finn, I'm sorry that he has to stay like this. I know how much this meant to you."

Finn sighed, "Nah. He can no longer be what he was. He is a danger when he's out. This is for the best."

Bubblegum turned to face Jake, "Jake, I have something to ask of you. I know you're pretty beat up, but we need to get him back to the Ice Kingdom before he melts and goes all golem on us again. Can you take him there?"

"Yeah, I think I could do that." Jake stretched and grabbed the man in ice, "Finn, you wanna help me?"  
"Nah man," Finn responded, "I should probably walk the princess back to the Candy Kingdom. I'll meet you back at the treehouse."

"Alright man. Catch ya' later, Princess!" Jake said as he ran off to the Ice Kingdom to hide the man in ice somewhere no one would find him.

The two set off for the Candy Kingdom alone. "You know Finn," Bubblegum said, "I never did get to thank you for saving the day yet again."

Finn laughed, "It's nothing, really. I donk evil stuff, it's what I do."

Princess Bubblegum stopped, "But it's more than that, Finn. You're always there. Whenever the Ice King takes me. Whenever I need help with a rouge experiment. Whenever I need a bud, you're always there. So thank you for helping me whenever I need you, and being there for me."

"You know, these last few years have been crazy. I have fought the strongest of evil, stopped the darkest of foes, and I have traveled to every corner of Ooo. There are so many things I've done in these past several years. But why do I do it? Who do I fight for? More than anything, I fight to keep the ones I care about safe. I fight for Jake, I fight for friends, but more than anything, I fight for you, Princess."

Finn removed his backpack to pull out an old tattered article of pink clothing. Bubblegum looked down, then back up into Finn's eyes, "…Finn?"

Finn unraveled it to reveal the old pink sweatshirt, "Whenever I am in serious danger or in trouble. Whenever I need help, I put this on. It gives me strength to push on and fight, whatever the cost. I'm never alone on the battlefield, so thank you for always being there for me."

Princess Bubblegum's eyes welled up as tears poured down her cheeks. "Oh Finn!" she exclaimed, jumping into Finn's arms.

The two locked lips for the first time since Finn was 13. It's funny; even after all this time, Finn still didn't forget the sweet taste of Bubblegum's lips pressed against his. Bubblegum wrapped her arms slowly around Finn's head as he slid his arms down around her waist. At that moment, time stood still for the both the Princess and Finn.

Princess Bubblegum pulled back and brought one hand to Finn's check. The two's eyes met, and each were lit up from the passion of the kiss. Bubblegum spoke, "Will you forever be my hero?"

A smile shot across Finn's face, "Yes I will, Princess."

The Princess smiled back at Finn as both lips met once again. The sun sets in the distance, ending yet another beautiful day in Ooo.


End file.
